We Are All Sinners
by PlayWithFate
Summary: A story of love, betrayal, lust, resentment & redemption. Declan left Fiona behind to go to Vanderbilt but when a quick visit opens his eyes to the sort of pain she's in back in TO he decides to stay. But can he fix something so broken. Not her, but them.
1. Chapter 1: WELCOME HOME

**A/N: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a massive Degrassi fan having fun with them :3 This is my first story using the Coyne twins and spoiler alert: there will be eventual Coynecest, just saying. But I'm hoping to do it in a way that is not superfluous but actually tasteful. Hope you like it~ And please, please review. They literally make my day!**

* * *

><p>Declan Coyne shrugged up the sleeve of his designer cashmere sweater and glanced at the face of expensive watch on his wrist. She was late. He sighed a stuffy sigh and tightened his grip on the leather handle of his suitcase before heading out of the airport to call a car. Sure, it was not out of the ordinary for his sister to be irresponsible but to leave him at the airport when she'd so dillagently insisted on picking him up was something entirely new.<p>

Declan furrowed his brows thoughtful and he boarded the backseat of the black towncar that arrived prompty as the driver took his bags, piling them into the trunk. So lost in his own considerations, he barely noticed when they'd started en route. What could possibly have tied her up so that she'd neglect to remember his, admittedly rare, visit? He supposed only asking her directly would provide a definite answer.

As they pulled up to the Coyne Condo in the better side of town, Declan climbed out of the car, straightened out and tipped the driver who'd neatly laid Declan's bags onto the curb. Picking them up, he started up the staircase, arriving shortly at the front door. He bent over, knowing exactly where the spare key was hidden and carefully slipped it out from under the mat. The sight that beheld him when he unlocked the door and stepped inside caused Declan to sigh. He felt his heart grow heavy with every passing moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An incredibly short chapter. More of an introduction really. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**xoxo,**

**Holly.**


	2. Chapter 2: HERE WE GO AGAIN

Disclaimer: Not my characters! Just a fan messing around.

**A/N: Alright, here we go. Chapter two. This is much longer, as you can see. I hope you like it. I plan to update in the next couple of days but if you want the next chapter, review and I'll be more inclined to updating sooner c: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Declan dropped his bags by the door and shut it behind him. Swallowing thickly, he approached the couch in the spacious condo and studied the familiar figure laying limply on her side. A cascade of long, brown curls formed a sort of halo around her face, which seemed to have grown slightly different since he'd last seen her - perhaps more thin and gaunt. Her skin was on the pale side and even with her eyes closed and her thick, dark lashes, Declan couldn't help but notice the faint purple circles under her eyes. His heart growing heavier, his gaze shifted to the length of her arm, outstretched and dangling off the couch. The sight of the crystal glass nestled precariously in her slack grip made him almost sick to his stomach. A strong feeling overcame him - guilt perhaps?<p>

Taking a deep breath to recompose himself, Declan knelt by the end of the couch where she rested her head and gently took the glass from her, moving it and the empty bottle of champagne on the floor out of the way. Once that was all cleaned up, he put a hand softly on her delicate shoulder. "Fiona?" he whispered, applying the slightest pressure to her arm in an attempt to wake her up. "Fiona? It's me.."

Fiona's brows twitched ever so slightly as she stirred into consciousness. A momentary flutter of eyelashes as her eyes adjusted to the light was accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. "D-Declan?" she asked uncertainly, her voice thick with sleep. Her blue eyes met Declan's identical ones as she made to prop herself up after a few seconds. "What..What time is it?" She brought a hand up to her forehead and moved to glance at the clock. "Oh, crap!" she exclaimed, catching sight of the hour. "I was supposed to pick you up two hours ago. I'm so sorry". She swallowed audibly her throat painful and dry.

Declan couldn't bring himself to say anything. Sure, he knew exactly what was going on - It didn't take a genius to figure out that she'd obviously relapsed and yes, there was anger bubbling in his chest. But he was unsure if this was the appropriate moment to unleash all of his concerns and disappointment on Fiona. He hadn't even arrived ten minutes ago. It didn't seem like the best time to confront her. Unfortunately, Fiona always seemed to say the wrong thing nowadays.

"I..I must've fallen asleep..I've been so tired lately," she lied expertly, glancing around. She noticed all the incriminating evidence, namely her champagne bottle and glass had been put away and amused she must've done so shortly before passing out. This lie was the final straw that broke Declan's back, and he snapped.

"God damn it, Fiona! At least don't lie to my face!" He stood up abruptly and pounded his fist against the wall angrily. Fiona couldn't meet Declan's eyes now. Turning slightly red, both from the inebration that lingered and embarrassment for being caught in a lie before bringing her gaze down, tears pricking her eyes.

Declan took a deep breath. "You're drinking again," he said, his voice low and cold. It was not a question. "After all you've been through? With rehab, with the trial against Bobby? How can you just spit on all your hard work - How can you just throw it all away?" Declan demanded, getting more worked up with every word. He took a step forward, advancing on her which was a mistake on his part. For now it was Fiona's turn to lash out.

"Excuse me?" she spat back. "Do not address me as though I'm some sort of child, Declan!" How dare he? He had no right to tell her what to do anymore. He'd left her all alone, defensless, a heavy resentment she'd carried around in her heart since he'd stayed behind in New York and she'd moved to Toronto by herself.

"Then stop acting like a child!" Delcan countered.

Fiona stood up, glaring daggers at her brother. "How dare you? Me? A child? I'll have you know I'm fine here - alone! I take care of myself now, thank you very much! Not that it's any of your business or concern apparently, since we barely talk anymore!" A few tears spilled down her cheek and she wiped them away angrily, the last thing Fiona wanted was for Declan to see how hurt she was without him. She wasn't partial to the idea of giving him that satisfaction.

But Declan wasn't thinking about that. He stood there, a little stunned by Fiona's comment. Admittedly, it stung a bit. Perhaps it was because that guilty feeling for being an absentee brother plagued him more than he let on. He'd been lying if he said there weren't many a resless night he sat up worrying about Fiona - whether she was okay, whether she was happy.. After all, it had been his job their whole lives. This seperation just wasn't..natural. But there was a large disconnect between what Declan felt and what he showed.

"I've been busy!" He shouted defensively, fighting back his initial urge to apologize to her. "I'm sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you anymore!"

Fiona scoffed disbelievingly to mask how hurt she was by her brother's words. "Oh please!" she shot back, rolling her eyes. "Don't even start with that! I'm done!". She turned her back on his ready to storm out and lock herself in her room. This wasn't exactly how she'd imagined their reunion and, though she'd never admit it, every second she spent standing their screaming at him broke her heart further.

But Declan couldn't stop - he refused. He was on a roll. "Yeah, yeah. As soon as this subject turns uncomfortable for you, you're done arguing. Typical, typical dramatic Fiona Coyne!"

"Shut up!" Fiona screamed, whirling around to face him once more, the tears flowed freely from her eyes now. "Jus shut up!"

Declan froze. The look of pure damage on Fiona's face shattered his heart. He'd done that. His blood turned to ice as his face and countenance softened. He took a slow, deep breath before speaking softly,

"..I'm sorry, Fi". His sister didn't respond, but instead just stood rooted to her spot, trying to wipe her tears away and regain her composure. Declan took a tentitive step toward Fiona, guaging her reaction. Then, when she didn't object, another..then another..until he closed the gap between them. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his tone defeated as he brought a hand up and wiped a rogue tear away from her cheek. Fiona gazed up at her brother vulnerably, the pain crystal clear in her glassy, blue eyes. Declan took a shaky breath then decided to voice the one, burning thought at the front of his mind.

"Just..please tell me why.." His voice was almost a weak plea - that of a desperate man. Had he really missed so much? Had things gotten so bad in his absense that they'd driven her to drink again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if there was any glaring typos. I'm just so tired, I don't have the patience to proof read right now. Hope you liked it. And even if you didn't, tell me what you think in a review. I seriously love reading them :3**

**xx,**

**Holly**


End file.
